Ngambek
by gugigi173
Summary: Yukiko ngambek, itu yang Karma tahu setelah melihat kedua pipinya yang mengembung. Lucu sih, tapi tetap saja perempuan yang sedang marah itu berbahaya. "Aku gak mau pacaran sama orang yang belum move on!" [KaruKanza]
**Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

.

.

 **Ngambek**

Yukiko ngambek, itu yang Karma tahu setelah melihat kedua pipinya yang mengembung. Lucu sih, tapi tetap saja perempuan yang sedang marah itu berbahaya.

"Kamu cinta gak sih sama aku?" Pertanyaan itu tak tanggung-tanggung dilontarkan gadis berambut hitam itu. Bahkan meja yang membatasi dirinya dan pemuda berambut merah itu menjadi korban kemarahannya.

Karma menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya meletakkan lembaran dokumen dari tempat kerja yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini juga.

"Kita kan udah pernah ngomongin soal ini, Yukiko," ucap Karma sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Tapi kenapa kamu tetep simpen foto dia?!" teriak Yukiko kembali menggebrak meja.

"Buat kenang-kenangan aja," jawab Karma asal. Kedua iris tembaganya menghindari tatapan tajam yang menusuk dari sang kekasih.

"Biar apa? Buat nunjukkin kalo kamu tetep setia sama dia kalo kalian balikan nanti?"

"Ya enggak lah, dia kan udah nikah."

Karma membuang muka, enggan menatap wajah murka gadis itu. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, Karma yakin dirinya sudah lama dikremasi. Yukiko itu tidak neko-neko, tapi sekalinya ngambek, seram!

"Pokoknya aku gak suka! Kita putus aja!" teriak Yukiko dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Karma melotot tidak terima.

"Gak mau!"

"Putus!"

"Gak mau!"

"Aku gak mau pacaran sama orang yang belum _move on!_ "

Karma terburu memeluk gadisnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak mau hubungan mereka berakhir. Kenapa Yukiko sampai hati mengatakan kalimat laknat itu? Padahal dia tahu jika Karma tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

 _Robek fotonya._

 _Iya, aku robek._

 _Buang semua barang pemberian dia._

 _Aku udah buang semua sejak pacarin kamu._

 _Kamu juga ... kenapa gak mau cium aku di depan temen-temen kita?_

Tangan Karma yang mengelus puncak kepala Yukiko tiba-tiba berhenti. Yukiko menatap wajahnya tanpa melepas genggamannya pada kemeja Karma.

Seolah menuntut jawaban, Yukiko terus menatap iris tembaganya tanpa sekalipun berkedip.

"Kamu malu kan punya pacar kayak aku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Bu-bukan gitu, aku cuma malu kalau harus ciuman di depan orang banyak!" sanggah Karma gelagapan. Yukiko mulai mengembungkan pipinya lagi. Ia tidak mau menerima alasan Karma.

 _"I hate you!"_ Yukiko mendorong Karma agar menjauh darinya.

 _"But I love you."_ Karma berusaha menggapai gadis itu, tapi Yukiko menepis kasar tangan pemuda itu.

"Aku gak percaya, kita putus aja!"

"Gak mau!"

"Putus!"

"Aku bilang gak mau!"

Karma maju tiba-tiba, menarik gadis itu dan merengkuh kuat tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku gak mau, Yukiko. Aku cinta kamu, aku juga udah janji bakal ngelamar kamu taun depan." ucap Karma yang tetap memeluk Yukiko meski gadis itu terus memberontak.

"Kamu bohong." Yukiko mulai menangis, ia tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. "Kamu bohong."

"Apa kamu kira aku tega ngebohongin cewekku?"

"Kamu gak lagi cinta sama aku."

"Siapa bilang? Apa perlu aku buktiin dengan teriak-teriak sambil lari ngelilingi kompleks?" Karma mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya. Kedua tangan Yukiko yang bebas, balas memeluk pemuda itu.

"Tapi kamu sendiri juga gak mau ngenalin aku ke temen-temen kamu."

"Kamu tau kenapa?" Karma melepas pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menarik wajah Yukiko agar mendekat. Ia menatap jauh ke dalam iris cokelat terangnya, seolah menelusuri potret-potret indah yang diabadikan oleh kedua bola mata itu.

"Itu karena aku gak mau mereka jatuh cinta dengan pesonamu."

Karma mencium bibirnya lembut. Salah satu tangannya beralih ke pinggang Yukiko, menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya lagi.

Karma takkan bisa hidup tanpanya. Jika bukan karena takdirnya yang terikat dengan gadis itu, Karma yakin dia hanya tinggal nisan. Mati bunuh diri karena patah hati.

Ah, mengingatnya membuatnya jadi ingin tertawa.

Karma melepaskan ciumannya. Yukiko menunduk malu, jarang sekali Karma memperlakukannya sebegini romantisnya. Mungkin ia harus sering-sering ngambek?

"Hush, jangan nangis lagi. Ayo kita keluar cari makan, aku lapar." Karma menghapus sisa air mata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di wajah cantiknya. Yukiko tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Karma, aku tidak ingat kalau kau punya kemeja warna kuning," ucap Yukiko sambil merapikan baju Karma yang kusut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, kentara sekali kalau ia merasa senang. "Oh, ini pemberian Rio."

 _Ups._

"KITA PUTUS AJA YUK!"

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

 **Ini bisa disebut sebagai side story dari 'Be With Me'. Karma sama Yukiko OOC sekali ya? Tapi da buat keberlangsungan cerita yang harus berakhir manis, jadi harus begini.**

 **Sebenernya KaruKanza itu OTP pertamaku di AnKyou, tapi karena mereka gak populer di FAKI, ya terpaksa beralih kapal XD**

 **O iya, fic ini juga diperuntukkan buat Maicchi yang ngebet pengen fic fluff dariku, maafkan aku yang baru sekarang ngasih persembahannya buatmuu #ngibrit**


End file.
